


Move in Day

by Fruitloopsunite



Series: College!au dump [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: College!AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloopsunite/pseuds/Fruitloopsunite
Summary: So I’m not leaving my tumblr account I write on but I’d like to post onto both these accounts. Also, don’t mind the horrible titles, I never title them on tumblr *shrugs*I do really like the idea of college!aus, and became started a little series while I was still in college (graduated now, but I can still do it lmao)





	Move in Day

There were so many things he needed to get used to on Earth, even if he had already been here for years. He watched everyone around him grow, as he himself grew a bit as well. He wasn’t the tallest of the bunch, in fact he was still the shortest. Always had been, from his time on Irk to that on Earth. It was a depressing thought, but being small had its perks. He could get out of any situation he could think of. This particular situation, however, he could not.

He found himself growing lonely, as the so called “mission” he was sent on was just a ploy to get him away from his home planet. His pride was crushed, and he found he could not return to his home after all. He thought after 250 years of living there he would have grown homesick, but as he looked back he supposed the organic dirt ball was something he could call home.

“You know Zim, you should seriously consider moving on and furthering your education,” Zim’s antennae perked up at this, why would he, a superior Irken to the humans, want to go off to what they called “college”? He found it cost way too much money, money he did not have, and he was much too smart for it. “It would do you some good, just think it over.”

“I don’t need you telling me what to do, Dib-smell,” Zim would laugh in Dib’s face every time the boy, no, the man would bring it up. “I’ve got better things to do.”  
He didn’t though. Dib was right for once, he really didn’t have anything to do anymore. So here he was, standing in front of an oversized building that would house at least 500 students from all over the country. His violet eyes peered up at the sign looming above his head: Legacy H. Zim quirked a non-existent brow, what an odd name for a place.

It took him long enough to make it to his room, a small, bleak space with a bunk bed and two desks sitting side by side. It smelt stale, as it hadn’t been used in months. Zim let out a sneeze and wiped his watering eyes in annoyance, he’d have to dust before he settled in. But before he could so much as put his bags down, he heard footsteps and whipped his body around to see who was intruding in his space.

“Wow Space-Boy, you actually decided to do something good for yourself,” Dib learned against the doorframe with a smirk. “What program are you in?”

“I don’t have time for idle chat,” Zim huffed and scratched at his wig. Over the years he made little tweaks to his disguise, his wig much fluffier and soft. It felt nice to run his fingers through it, and even more so when someone was playing with it. “And if you must know, engineering.”

“I’m right down the hall, I’ll stop by in a little bit when you’re settled,” Dib walked over to Zim and pecked his forehead, the gesture making the alien blush and wipe at the spot furiously. “Text me if you need anything.”

——-

Unpacking didn’t take long at all, as Zim didn’t have much to his name. A few nicknacks and a laptop on a desk, a fresh set of sheets and a few pillows, some casual wear and pajamas, “normal” human things he liked to call them. The place was spotless, and is he actually had a nose it would be running. 

“Dumb “allergies”,“ He wiped at his eyes again, beyond annoyed that he would have any sort of reaction to something as simple as dust. Then again, human food make him sick, and water…he shuddered and ghosted a hand over his arm where a scar was hidden under pink fabric. “Testing resistance to the liquid was not the greatest of my flawless ideas.” 

Zim sat on the bed and tinkered on his phone, why he needed it was beyond his understanding, but Dib insisted on it. He idly scrolled through his contact list and tapped at one of the only names in it.

“I’m bored, get over here.”

Ding!

“You could say please you know :)”

Zim narrowed his eyes and began tapping furiously at the screen. With his long paragraph completed, he smirked and was just about to hit “send” when Dib entered the room. He frowned and crossed his arms at the other, pouting like a children who didn’t want to go to bed.

“Don’t look at me that way,” Dib sat next to him before pulling out his own phone. He gave a small smile at the screen and Zim looked over at it, still pouty, before he heard a click. The fool took a “selfie” of them. “I couldn’t resist, you looked too cute.”

“You’re disgusting!” Zim screeched and threw his body on top of Dib’s, trying desperately to grab hold of the electronic. There was a grunt, a body hitting the pillows, and a very grumpy alien staring down at a human.  
Dib blinked and smirked before pulling Zim into a tight embrace. The alien squirmed uncomfortably, suddenly feeling warm. This was the one thing he wasn’t quite used to. Irkens had their own way of affection, from head bumps to antennae playing, but humans were something totally different. He liked the kissing part as well as other things, but the long embraces was something to get used to. Bodies were a warm thing, and Dib’s temperature was a good 10 degrees warming than Zim’s.

“You know,” Dib ran a hand through the wig, grinning when he felt the other visibly relax at his touch. “I’m shocked you went through with this. I thought you would just go home.”

“I can’t do that remember?” The reply came out cold, and Zim shifted so he was no longer on top of Dib, but beside him. He was glad for being so small, as the bed wasn’t that large. At least it fit the two of them comfortably, even if Dib was over 6 feet tall. “This place is unfortunately my home as much as I hate to say it.”

“I know but-”

“Stop talking, your voice is getting annoying.”

“Zim-”

“I said stop talking,” Zim nearly growled as he poked Dib’s side. “Just lay here and play with the wig, it feels…nice.”

Dib would’ve said something else if he didn’t receive another painful jab. He let out a sigh and ruffle the synthetic fibers, wondering idly if Zim took the time to wash it. The alien never smelt bad, in fact, he smelt sweet, like a sort of strawberry candy. 

As he heard a small purr come from the smaller body, he let out another sigh in defeat. Zim didn’t have any friends, and he knew for sure he’d lose his roommate is less than a week. Meaning, the boy would be right up his coat tails for the next few years.

And boy, it was going to be a long few years at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series, and will contain NSFW every once in a while


End file.
